Life of the Newest Guardian
by koa-lover-random
Summary: After Jack Frost became a guardian he still does not trust the others to help him. He still hides behind his snarky attitude hoping the other guardians wont notice how alone he feels. In this series of one shots you will be taken on a journey to see what happens after North's sleigh leaves Burgess.
1. Chapter 1 they will not hurt you anymore

Jack Frost, the winter spirit and guardian of fun was definitely not having a fun day. It was the beginning of winter and like every year at that date the autumn spirits always attack Jack; knocking him unconscious even though he always looks out for any sign that there near. The autumn spirits always thought Jack was ruining their beautiful season when all Jack was doing was his job. Every year the spirits would find some way to have jack fall into unconsciousness then leave him in some warm region of the world. Just like when humans are out in the cold too long, if Jack is in the heat too long he could get sick and if he stays any longer he could get a fever and if he stays any longer then it could cause him to become comatose. Only spirits who were once human can have this happen to them; because once they were living humans that could succumb to any disease. When they died and became immortal they could still get sick but they could never die. Anyways let's get back to the story shall we.

Jack whimpered in a tiny ball near the beaches of Aruba where two autumn spirits, Harvest and Willow had dumped him. He knew that staying in the tropical landscape would only cause his fever to spike but he couldn't bring himself to move. The wind swirled around her best friend in a comforting manner but that only caused a warm breeze to sweep over Jack causing him to stifle a sneeze.

"Wind," he croaked; "Take me home." The wind gently held her charge and carried him to Burgess Pennsylvania; to the lake he called his home.


	2. 2 they will not hurt you anymore part 2

Sorry the last chapter was super short I have an 8 month old kitten named Tuffy and he kept meowing for my attention and then I fell asleep with him sitting on my face so yeah.

The wind set Jack gently down under a tree near his lake. _Why do you not seek your fellow Guardians for help? _The wind whispered in the language only seasonal spirits could understand.

"You and I both know that the Guardians only want me around to do the dirty work. If it wasn't for MIM who left me alone for so long, then the Guardians would still be ignoring me. They only keep me around for when another dark spirit shows up." Jack explained. "I mean remember Easter?"

_Your fever seems to be waning. _The wind said; completely going off the topic of their conversation. Jack nodded, feeling a migraine coming on.

When Jack finally got comfortable, or as comfortable as he could get; the aurora borealis shined down upon him. Jack groaned just wanting to sleep away the sickness that was at war with his body. Jack knew that he had to get up and attend the guardian meeting. He knew if he showed any weakness to his fellow guardians then they might kick him out considering he wouldn't be of use to them any longer. Jack gradually stood up and the collapsed back onto the cold white snow that was his beautiful creation.

"I can't." Jack whined knowing there was no chance he could get up and travel to the North Pole. The wind wrapped around her friend comfortingly telling him it was alright and to just sleep.

"Where the bloody hell is Frostbite?" Bunny grumbled; becoming impatient at the youngest guardian's absence. All the Guardians except for their youngest member were gathered at the Pole. Ever since Jack became a Guardian they started having frequent meetings so that they could spend more time with Jack. The Guardians realized that they abandoned a child the one thing they are always supposed to protect. Tooth started to develop a motherly instinct for Jack. North started to think of Jack as a son. Sandy thought of Jack as a young nephew he could always hang out with. Even Bunny was starting to think of Jack as his little brother. The Guardians realized that Jack wasn't responsible for half the things they blamed him for in the past. The blizzard of '68 was Mother Nature's doing and Pitch framed Jack for the Easter fiasco; trust me when I say Sandy was not happy about that little piece of information. The Guardians would never forgive themselves for abandoning the prince of winter; and they swore they would always make him feel welcome and never lonely again.

"I do not know? We will give him few more minutes. Then we panic." North said calmly although inside he was really worried. Ever since Jack became a Guardian he was always there on time. Once in a while he would be fifteen minutes late but he would never be a whole hour late.

"Oh, I hope my little sweet tooth is okay." Tooth said; her feathers ruffled because of her worry. Sandy nodded his head in agreement. The Guardians waited anxiously the next five minutes before they were overcome with worry and set out to look for Jack.

Jack was panting heavily after succumbing to a horrible coughing fit. His throat burned, his nose was runny and stuffed up at the same time, and his migraine wasn't going away. Every year he would curl up next to his lake and just wait for the sickness to pass. It never stopped him from wishing someone would help him.

Above him he heard the jingling of sleigh bells and instantly panicked knowing the Guardians were here because he skipped the meeting. "No, no, no. There here because I skipped the meeting. They're going to kick me out!" He cried. Standing up though his whole body protested he used his staff for support. Before the sleigh even touched down Tooth flew out and tackled him in a hug.

"We were so worried about you! Why didn't you show up for the meeting?" She babbled completely oblivious to the horrible mess that was Jack Frost. His hair was a mess his nose was obviously dripping and he looked like he didn't sleep for days. Jack smiled,

"Well I caught up with the snow day I'm making for Jamie and Sophie. What miss me so soon?" He asked. Secretly Jack was thanking his lucky stars that it was actually snowing outside. Jack took one step forward and instantly regretted it. The world started swaying and he stumbled right into Bunny; falling unconscious in his arms.


	3. 3 they will not hurt you anymore final

The Guardians had taken Jack back to the pole in hopes of finding out what was wrong with him. Jack lay sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms of North's with all the Guardians waiting anxiously for Jack to wake up. Sandy was able to send dreams out the window and Tooth figured that Baby Tooth could handle one night of commanding her fairy army. North and Bunny were in the midst of an argument about whose holiday is better when they heard Jack groan.

"Why am I still here?" Jack asked warily; waiting for the inevitable message that he should leave to come.

"Oh, sweet- tooth I'm so happy you're up." Tooth cried while hugging Jack. Jack was confused wondering why he had not been kicked out yet.

"I-I thought you were going to make me leave. I'm too weak to help you, right?" He asked.

"What? Where did you get such ridiculous idea?" North asked in his heavy Russian accent.

"I have common sense." Jack said as if it were obvious. "I know the only reason I'm a guardian is because you need a weapon; a weapon like me. You're own personal freeze ray."

"Jack is that really what you thought?" Tooth asked in horror. Her little sweet tooth thought she was going to kick him out? Jack simply nodded in response.

"You only started paying attention to me once I helped you and when you thought I betrayed you during Easter you turned away without a second glance; I mean Bunny you almost hit me." Bunny's ears drooped in response. "Where were you when I was left for dead every year by those damn autumn spirits?" He asked. Tooth had tears in her eyes while North looked like he finally realized the elves spit on his cookies. Sandy was very upset of what their new family member was thinking. Bunny looked like he was going to kill someone.

"When I find those bloody autumn spirits I'm going to beat the living daylights out of them." Bunny fumed. Jack was shocked. Why would Bunny be so upset about some autumn spirits hurting him?

"Why do you care?" Jack asked; maybe a little too harshly though.

"Mate I know we might have had a few blues-well actually allot of blues-in the past but you're family and we always protect our family." Bunny said. (Blue : argument, fight)

"Do you really care?" Jack asked with hesitation feeling as if any minute Bunny could start laughing saying it was all a joke and to get out.

"Of course we do ya dill." Bunny answered. (Dill : a bloody idiot)

"Jack you're family to us and you always will be." Tooth said; knowing that Jack still did not believe her and probably would not for a long time. Jack smiled; _There going to kick me out sooner or later but I'll make every last moment count as long as there with me._ He thought.

(I am so sorry I was not able to update. I lost my phone which had my password in it. Also my computer decided to log me out so that was the reason. I found my phone though and all is well. I am also planning on writing a new story so get ready for more Jack Frost.)


	4. 4 Close to the edge part 1

December 21, 2012

A huge blizzard had hit the US causing eight deaths. Jack and the spirit of summer, Merida was trying to save as many people as they could. Jack is winter therefore he has to create blizzards; it is a natural part of life. Jack tries to save as many people as he can every time he has to create a blizzard. Merida was trying to melt as much of the snow as she could and Jack was trying to make the snow as light as possible.

"I need to see the Guardians and tell them that most of the children are alright." Jack told Merida as he hastily made his way towards a patch of ice near a truck and turning it into fluffy snow therefore the truck did not slide.

"Well hurry ye goon!" Merida snapped while trying to melt ten feet of snow. Jack nodded and flew quickly towards the North Pole.

When Jack arrived all the Guardians were there and glaring at him. Jack was panting heavily and was hoping to make it back to Wisconsin as fast as possible.

"Hey guys look a huge blizzard is in the US and I managed to save all of the kids. A few have some injuries but there not major." Jack said.

"I should dong you right now you bloody bastard!" (Dong-hit) Bunny yelled furiously. Jack was surprised at Bunny's actions.

"Why Jack? Why did you hurt all those people? If that was a prank you went way too far." Tooth asked with tears brimming in her eyes. Jack's eyes widened when he heard what Tooth had said. Did the Guardians think he did this for fun? It was his job and he had no say in the matter.

"Wait I…" Jack did not have a chance to speak when North intervened,

"Jack when we made you a Guardian it was to protect children not to hurt them." North stated. It felt like a slap in the face to Jack. _I knew they were going to kick me out; I just didn't know it would be so soon. _Jack thought. It was then that Sandy realized that Jack actually was not to be blamed. Sandy tried to stop the others from continuing there speech but it was no use considering no one saw his images.

"I think it's time for you to go. When you realize your mistake then you can come back." North said solemnly. That was the moment Jack's heart broke.

"You know what stop just stop talking! I am winter; I control it. Even though I control winter some things happen that are not in my control. I have to make blizzards. I wish that I didn't but I do. Blizzards are a part of nature just like tornados or thunderstorms; they have to happen." Jack screamed with tears starting to fall from his face no matter how hard she tried to hold them back. "I have been trying for the past two days to stop this damn storm. Merida has been helping as much as she can. Hiccup and Rapunzel are doing everything in their power to keep the storm from spreading. I knew that you would kick me out. I knew that one day you were going to realize that you hate me. That day when I was sick, all your words were lies!" Jack slammed his staff on the ground; the wind swirling around him. The Guardians were about to apologize when Jack saw what they were about to do. "Oh and now you realize that I'm actually trying to help. Too bad the damage is already done. You can't just fix everything by saying sorry so don't give me that crap. Leave me alone because I know it's what you really want inside." With that being said Jack left the Guardians with feelings of self-hatred and remorse.


	5. 5 Close to the edge part 2

**Shout out to Anon who gave me inspiration for this chapter… **

The storm was finally over and the prince of fall, princess of spring, and princess of summer were planning to go back to Mother Nature's castle where they stayed. Jack saw them about to leave and made a split second decision.

"Mother Nature has a spare bedroom for another royal right?" Jack asked them.

"Yes. Why?" Rapunzel asked. Jack sucked in a breath and decided that he didn't need the Guardians. He was the prince of winter and he could just stay in the castle with the others. _Who needs them? _Jack thought.

"Uh, I just want to stay for a little while that's all." Jack replied with a fake smile and took off in the direction of the castle with his siblings flying behind him thinking that there little brother finally lost it.

Mother Nature was surprised to say the least when Jack asked to stay with her but none the less she complied and a bedroom was made for him in the palace. Jack walked into his new bedroom which was actually made out of ice. The bed frame was ice while the mattress was snow and the fabric of the covers was a magical fabric made out of frost. Clothes were left out on the bed; there was a cloak in dark blue, dark blue pants, a white puffy shirt almost like the one he wore when human. Apparently when you are a prince that lives in a palace, sweatshirts and torn pants don't cut it. The seasons did not need to wear shoes considering bare feet helped them connect better with their element. Jack did have dark blue boots with snowflake designs on the side for summer so that he did not burn his feet. Jack really did _not_ like the change of clothes but he knew it was that or sleep in a tree.

Jack took off his old clothes and looked at them for a moment. _That part of me is gone. I'm not going back._ Jack thought while tossing the clothes into the back of the ice armor. Jack changed into his "royal" clothes and stepped out of the room prepared to tell Hiccup about what his employees were doing to him every winter.

The Guardians were still in a state of shock from what had happened. Sandy and Phil had given them quite a lecture as well.

"We have to look for him. We have to apologize!" Tooth cried while looking at the others. Bunny was leaning against a wall near the fire place looking like he was going to punch something. North was sitting down staring into empty space. Sandy was sending his dream sand out the window hoping Jack was asleep so that he could at least know Jack was ok.

"Tooth an apology is not going to fix everything. If we go and apologize Jack is going to think it's a: for now apology." Bunny sighed. "He isn't going to believe us; not after this repeat of Easter.

"Then what should we do?" Tooth screamed.

"I don't know!" Bunny screamed back. After that the Guardians stayed silent thinking of more ways to get their Jack back.

**I'm sorry that this was a really short chapter but I am writing a little ROTG story that has to be done by the 25****th**** so I cannot really update this as much as I want to. I was not going to post this chapter at all until a couple days from now so think of this as an early Christmas present. **


	6. 6 Close to the edge part 3

It was a month after Jack had run away and the Guardians were worried out of their minds. They had searched everywhere and Jack was nowhere to be found. In the meantime Jack had settled into his new home quite well; although he still was uncomfortable with people bowing at him. The seasons were pretty secretive of their royal status and planned to keep it that way although the royal spirits did know of them. Jack sat down at the breakfast table with his siblings and waited for Mother Nature to walk in.

"I have a big surprise for you." Mother Nature said while sweeping into the dining hall. Jack smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"What is this surprise?" Jack asked. The other siblings seemed excited about something and Jack wanted to know what it was.

"Every five hundred years there is a royal ball where all royal spirits are welcomed." Rapunzel piped up unable to hide her excitement.

"Yeah and I will dance with Merida while you dance with Rapunzel and then we switch. Hopefully Merida doesn't step on my foot again." Hiccup spoke up while glaring at Merida who just rolled her eyes. Jack gave his signature smirk at that but then stopped once Merida kicked him under the table.

"Will you please stop it? This is not how young royalty is supposed to act." Mother Nature sighed while pinching the bridge of her nose as if to stop and upcoming headache.

After breakfast Jack went out to do his winter duties. Mother Nature then called the other three seasonal spirits into the throne room.

"I am very upset with what the guardians have done to Jack; but I do know that the Guardians are a family and family makes mistakes. I would like to reconnect them by inviting the Guardians to the ball. What do you think?" Mother asked while looking at her three children who looked as though they were going to fall off of their thrones. Hiccup then collected himself;

"I don't know about this. Jack is going to be pretty pissed off when he realizes what is going on."

"Yes, Are you sure you want to deal with the property damages after Jack creates a tantrum blizzard." Merida asked warily. Mother Nature smiled softly.

"It is worth it if we can reconnect them." Mother Nature said.

The Guardians were about to finally give up when Phil ran into the globe room with a scroll in his hand.

"Garh a bluba!" Phil yelled.

"Uh, what did he say?" Bunny asked. North looked confused before taking the scroll from Phil's hand and opening it. North scanned the paper quickly.

"It says Mother Nature is inviting us to royal ball. She says it is important." North said.

"Maybe Jack is there? Oh we can finally get our sweet-tooth back." Tooth cried with relief.

"Now wait just a minute. This is a royal ball and last time I checked Tooth is the only royal person here. Why are all of us being invited?" Bunny asked suspiciously.

"Vell maybe Tooth is right. Maybe Jack is there." North stated while seeming to be lost in thought. "Ok let us go to ball vhich is," North checked the scroll, "uh, tonight apparently." North stated.

"I feel like an idiot." Jack stated. He was wearing his boots and had a crown made of magical snowflakes on his head.

"It's alright to feel what ye are." Merida responded. Jack scowled at her but then quickly stopped after Hiccup glared at him as if to say shut up. Mother Nature then waltzed into the throne room where about fifty spirits were gathered. Mother Nature then spotted the Guardians in the crowd and smiled.

"Welcome all to the fifteenth annual royal ball." Mother welcomed. Everybody then bowed at her. _It is time _she thought.

"I now present my children; the four seasons. Prince Hiccup Horrendous Haddock of fall, Princess Rapunzel of spring, Princess Merida of summer; and Prince Jackson Overland Frost of winter." Mother Nature said earning a gasp from the Guardians. _Whoops. Apparently they didn't know Jack was a prince. _Mother Nature thought.

The seasons took that as their queue to step into the room. Rapunzel sat in her throne on the left side of Mother Nature. The throne was made out of light sticks that were tied together with vines and flowers blooming on the top. On the seat there was a cushion made out of moss. Hiccup took his seat next to her which was made out of maple tree bark with vines wrapping around it. It had gnarled branches in the top with fall leaves as a cushion. Merida took a seat in her throne that was to the right of Mother Nature made out of oak logs. At the top of the throne there was one marijuana leaf in each top corner. The seat cushion was made out of Madagascar periwinkles. Jack sat in his throne that was made out of ice with beautiful adelvice wrapped around it. The seat cushion was made out of adelvice as well. Everybody then bowed towards them which Jack was a bit uncomfortable with.

The invitation to the ball was defiantly right because finding out Jack was royal was a pretty big surprise. Everybody was bowing and the Guardians knew better than to just stand there so they bowed respectfully yet awkwardly. Jack was looking out at the crowed with a regal look on his face that screamed power. His eyes then widened when he saw four people bowing awkwardly in the back of the ball room. The Guardians were at the ball.


	7. 7 Close to the edge final

Jack had just finished dancing with Merida and was now dancing with Rapunzel. Ever since he saw the Guardians he was completely on edge. He didn't want to be anywhere near them considering what they had done to him. "I'm really sorry about the little surprise." Rapunzel whispered in his ear. "It wasn't my idea. It was Mother's." She said as the danced to the waltz.

"I'm not blaming you. I just really don't want to be anywhere close to them. That was why I ran away in the first place." He explained while twirling Rapunzel around the dance floor. She smiled at him sympathetically while they kept dancing to the music.

Once the dance was over everybody started to mingle. People bowed as Jack walked past and he bowed back. Jack was dreading talking to the Guardians but he knew that it was coming so he tried to avoid them as long as he could. Jack scanned the ball room until he found who he was looking for. He stated walking towards a very pretty girl with a long blue dress with a slit on the side. Her light blonde hair was in a messy side French braid. "Elsa, may I have this dance?" He asked. Jack didn't know Elsa very well but he decided if he was going to talk or dance with someone at the ball it might as well be someone with the same kind of powers. She smiled politely at him and nodded her head once.

"I would love to." She answered. As they started dancing to Papillon by the Olympic Standard Orchestra, Jack saw the Guardians staring at him from the corner of his eye. He mentally cursed knowing that after the dance the Guardians were definitely going to have a chat with him. He knew they would probably yell at him for everything winter related under the sun and he did not want that to happen. The dance seemed to be over in a matter of seconds and Elsa walked back to her sister and her sister's boyfriend who was apparently raised by trolls.

"Hey mate. We need to talk." Bunny said from behind Jack causing him to wince. Jack turned around to face the warrior pooka.

"If you're going to start yelling at me can we do it somewhere more private?" Jack asked calmly. Bunny nodded and Jack followed him to the back of the ball room. When Tooth saw Jack walking towards her she immediately engulfed him in a hug.

"I am so sorry my little sweet-tooth. I should have known you would never hurt people on purpose." Tooth cried. Jack backed away very surprised by Tooth's actions.

"You guys don't hate me?" He asked surprised. The Guardians were taken back by Jack's words. Did he really think they hated him?

"No малютка; (pronounced Malyutka meaning little one.) We would never hate you." North said. North then hugged Jack as well, almost knocking the crown off of Jack's head. Jack gave a real smile and readjusted the snowflake crown on his head. Sandy then flashed a golden crown and question mark over his head.

"Right um yeah. This is actually real snowflakes that will never melt. I'm really not a big fan of the wardrobe around here;" As Jack stated that, a person walked by him bowing while Jack winced, "Or the bowing." Jack finished.

"Yeah don't expect us to call you your highness any time soon. Tooth and you don't get any special treatment." Bunny said while crossing his arms over his furry chest. Jack smirked.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Jack asked. Bunny rolled his eyes but then smiled warmly.

"No. It's because were family." Bunny said. Jack stood there for a moment contemplating whether he should check himself into a mental hospital or get his ears checked.

"Were family?" Jack's voice broke. Jack looked at the Guardians with a doubtful expression; tears in his eyes. His expression made the Guardian's hearts break. Bunny then realized how little hope Jack really had. Sandy nodded his head while squeezing Jack's hand. Jack smiled.

"Jack, would you like to stay at North Pole with me?" North asked with a soft smile on his face. Jack's eyes widened.

"Really? You mean it?" He asked doubtfully. North smiled.

"Of course; like Bunny said: we are family." North explained. Jack was speechless. They really wanted him to stay. They were serious? Yes; they were serious! He could not believe it. They really wanted him!

"Yes! I would love to. I mean if it's not too much trouble." Jack said warily. He still could not believe what he was hearing.

"You will never be trouble." North said truthfully. Sure, the boy pulled pranks and goofed off but North would never think of him as trouble. Jack was like a son to North. Jack smiled carefully and was about to thank North when someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was a little girl who Jack liked to play with. Mostly because she was the spirit of mischief.

"Prince Jack? Could you tell us a story?" The little girl, Wylie asked. Jack looked behind her to see four other kids behind her all giving him puppy eyes. He sighed dramatically.

"If I must. I spoil you." He said though the smile on his face told a different story.

Jack turned back to the Guardians smiling.

"Go tell the kids a story. You are a Guardian after all." Tooth said. Jack then walked away prepared to tell the kids a story about the pranks he had pulled.

**So there is now a cute little happy ending for you. Jack is part of a family. His trust is still fragile but he is getting closer. Hope you enjoyed that. Please review, like, and follow. :D**


	8. 8 Dead or Alive

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. It really makes me want to write ten times more with all those comments. If you have any ideas for new little stories just either message me or review. Thank you all so much.**

**To Dragonsaddicted: Yes! Australian accents are so hard. I knew a few things but not much. I used this website to help me though: **

**To Guest Jaeia (you know who you are): Thank you so much for the idea. I am rying not to have much love in it though except for family. I really don't want to go into much detail about ROTBTDs so they will only be in a few stories. I will keep your idea in mind for a separate story though.**

**To Slepykity: Just what I was going for. **

Jack was currently with his first believer; more like little brother, Jamie. They were watching Toy Story while munching on popcorn. Jack enjoyed the movie but also decided that when he got back to the pole to keep an eye on the toys for a while. Ever since Jamie had seen Jack they had been best friends; practically brothers. Jack trusted Jamie more than anyone and saw himself in Jamie. The movie was coming to a close when Jack's eyes lids started to droop. Jack turned to see 13 year old boy already asleep. He chuckled and walked over to the DVD player. After Jack had removed the DVD and turned off the TV he fell asleep next to Jamie on the bed.

Jamie had woken up to sunlight streaming through the bedroom curtains and then turned to see Jack sleeping next to him. Jamie was about to say something to Jack when he realized to his horror that Jack wasn't breathing. Jamie's mother Sandra was a nurse and taught Jamie CPR from the time he could walk. Jamie hurried over and checked for a pulse. After Jamie realized there was no sign of life. He started performing resuscitation.

"_Jack! Look I have a loose tooth." Emma Overland said to her older brother Jackson._

"_Good Emma. Remember to put the tooth under your pillow for the tooth fairy to come." Jack reminded his sister. Jack always loved his sister. Ever since Jack held her he loved her. She was the best little sister any brother could ask for and they were extremely close. Emma looked up at him questionably._

"_Why does the tooth fairy collect the teeth?" She asked. Jack thought for a moment._

"_I don't know Em. How about when you see her you ask her." He said. His sister smiled brightly._

"_I will." She said. _

_All of the sudden Jack felt like someone was pounding on his chest. _And that was when his perfect dream/memory was ruined when he woke up to Jamie inches from his face and coming closer.

Jack screamed and pushed Jamie off of him. "Dude; shouldn't you buy me dinner first!?" He yelled. Jamie looked at him in shock.

"I thought you were dead! I looked over and you weren't breathing. What was I supposed to do?" Jamie defended. Jack sighed; _I guess I have to tell him._

"Jamie I'm different from the other guardians. You see I died saving my little sister. When I'm awake, breathing is just a reflex. Since I don't need to breathe I don't when I sleep. Please don't tell the others that I'm well, you know, a dead person." Jack begged. He then realized that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell Jamie considering the look of horror painted on his face.

"My older brothers a zombie and yet that's not even the thing I'm upset about. Wow that Easter battle really changed me." Jamie muttered. Jack gave him a funny look and Jamie sighed. "Jack? Have you told the Guardians about this yet?" Jamie asked although he already knew the answer. Jack then looked down; becoming very interested in the bed comforter. Jamie took that as a no. "Jack I know you don't trust them; I also know that you have a good reason not to. Please Jack at least think about telling them though. You never know but it could help you in the long run." Jamie said. All Jack did was nod his head yes.

"I'll think about it." He said.

**I know this was really short but I'm just so busy. On Saturday I have a big drill team competition at my school so I have to practice all the time. As much as I love using rifles I really do want to write. So after Saturday the chapters will be longer. Thank you all my great readers who have stuck by me. **אוהבת את כולכם **3**


End file.
